decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters (Tate)
Hawk Appearance Hawk is a plain-and-simple-looking 25-year-old man who weighs 240 pounds and is 6'3" tall. He usually wears a large cloak and is seen with most of his body covered when not in combat. Underneath the cloak is a set of sturdy quarterplate armor. Much of his body has diminished scars and bruises from previous battles. When travelling, he will keep a hood over his face to keep the sun off his skin, as he burns easily. His hair is short and his eyes are a dark brown. Hawk barely speaks and when he does, it's usually because he has to. He wanders, fighting evil and doing work for the man who can't. Because of his troubled past, he is barely seen anywhere for long periods of time. Backstory A long time ago, there existed this city. This was a rather simple city with many complex people. The two leaders of this city, who were wife and husband, had given birth to a son. They weren't too good at giving babies names, so they gave their baby the name "Hawk," which meant "bird who flies low to ground and scares people." Anyways. Through the years, Hawk was raised mostly by his parents and two blacksmiths, who were lifelong friends of Hawk's parents. He learned how to wield a sword and fight from the smiths. When Hawk turned 17, calamity struck the small city. A rogue Orc clan attacked the city and killed off most of the residents, including Hawk's parents right in front of him. Before they died, the Orc clan leader allowed his parents to give him the family greatsword and signet ring, because he was sort of a nice guy. After plundering the city and burning it to the ground, they took Hawk and their newly-acquired valuables back to their campground. Two years passed and Hawk was basically a slave to this Orc clan, thanks to the leader. Eventually, that same leader was overthrown by the better-minded orcs in the clan. An Orcish woman took over and began to change the clan for the better. After that, Hawk was treated like another Orc. He befriended many of the Orcs that captured him in the first place. For a few years, they lived in peace and Hawk grew comfortable around them. However, that peace was short-lived. When Hawk turned 22, the blacksmiths from his old city ambushed the Orc's camping grounds and massacred all of them as revenge. Relieved to see Hawk, they tried to convince him to join them and hunt down more fiendish Orcs. Hawk, who knew these Orcs as his new family, got angry, and declined. The blacksmiths took this as a betrayal and tried to slay Hawk. He prevailed, as he grew stronger than the smiths in the past years he spent as the Orc's prisoner/friend. After that nonsense, he took up adventuring and began to travel Dremida in search of evildoers. Appears In * Collector Quest OS Marros Vicden Appearance Marros Vicden is a timid-looking half-elf male who weighs 155 pounds and is 5'6" tall. At first, Vicden was a nice, quiet man who cared for nothing but peaceful living and delectable pastries. He used to dislike heavy armor and only wore a chain shirt in combat situations. He was skilled with a longbow and a light mace, which he usually kept concealed. He was as nice as can be in a small town of Daizemor. He knew many people around the city and had a tight connection with the baker, who saw him every day. He had a hawk animal companion, named Frick. Marros loved to draw and paint especially (even though he was bad at it). Oftentimes, he'd paint for companions and tried to gift them his drawings. His drink game was very weak and he was generally a vegetarian. Marros hated everything otherworldly and he was typically a team player. He cannot get enough of them delectable pastries. After an adventure to a forgotten hold, he changed. He saw that a companion of his was going to be executed for a mistake she didn't think through. He thought that was unfair and he wanted the guild to spare her life. After some debate, Marros gave his life to the Enchanter's guild of Daizemor and was branded to signify the deal. This deal freed Marros' friend, but chained Marros down to do whatever the guild wanted him to do. His friend was sent away and Marros returned home, with a dead animal companion, several smushed pastries, and a broken spirit. He now works for the guild, hoping one day that his friend returns to free him of his service. He is considerably less cheery and happy. His alignment was changed from Neutral Good to True Neutral. Backstory Marros was born and raised in Daizemor. He grew up to be a very positive and happy half-elf. His parents were sent elsewhere once he reached a certain age. It was tough on him, but he understood. He became a resident of the same town the Enchanter's guild exists in. He lives life, hoping to see his parents one day and hoping to save Daizemore another. Appears In * Recovery QS Theo Godbrand Appearance WIP Backstory WIP Appears In * Darkness QS